User blog:FaelinDarksun/Cesta tieňov: 16. kapitola
Strahad ho odvliekol do vedľajšej miestnosti a otočil sa k nemu. Na tvári sa mu zračil hnev. „Čo si to predstavuješ?“ skríkol, „Nechať tehotnú ženskú so záľubou v exotických tvoroch pomáhať pri vyvolávaní pekelného psa? Mohol si očakávať, že sa dačo pokazí!“ Faelin sa zarazil. Majster ho nevinil ani z nedovoleného vyvolávania ani z utajovania, ale z nekvalitného postupu? „Prepáčte...“ začal, ale Strahad ho prerušil. „Áno, ospravedlňovať by si sa mal! Teraz budem musieť nájsť miesto, kam upratať telo, čo mi dosť pridá na práci! Možno budem musieť podplatiť aj zopár strážcov, aby prižmúrili oči, keď budem kopať jamy!“ „Čože?“ povedal prekvapene Faelin, „Vás trápi len problém s telom?“ „Samozrejme. Malo by ma zaujímať niečo iné?“ „Napríklad to, že sme neposlúchli váš rozkaz neprivolávať démonov? Že Lydia je mŕtva?“ spýtal sa nahnevane, nehľadiac na to, že vlastne na seba vznáša obvinenia. „Nezabudni pridať pohlavný styk medzi akolytmi. Hoci, nie som si istý, či som to vôbec niekedy zakázal. Občas mi vynecháva pamäť. Ale to je jedno, so svojím zariadením si rob, čo chceš. Skôr ma trápi tvoja neprofesionalita pri privolávaní.“ „Ale...ako...čo?“ Strahad sa chytil rukou za tvár. „Zrejme ti to budem musieť ukázať,“ povedal a chytil ho za plece, „Poď!“ prikázal a otvoril dvere do Materovej izby. Miestnosť bola tmavá, smrdela zatuchlinou a bol v nej neporiadok. Na posteli pod prikrývkami ležal Matero. V jeho zelených očiach bol vydesený výraz. Pozrel sa na Strahada. „Vidím mŕtvych ľudí,“ povedal vydesene. „Vidíš? Takýto je, odkedy sa tá vaša Studňa znovu prebudila. Neustále má halucinácie, hovorí, že počuje zvuky a, ako v tomto prípade, spomína na spoločné staré dobré časy. Z nejakého dôvodu ho to desí,“ povedal Strahad a zachechtal sa. Faelin sa pozral na majstra démonológa, ktorý mu opätoval pohľad. „Neprestane spievať, stále spieva,“ povedal Faelinovi, „Biela zlatá biela zlatá.“ „Čo sa mu stalo?“ spýtal sa Faelin. „Ruplo mu v bedni,“ odvetil Strahad, „Nacucal sa príliš veľa felu, zjedol dačo zlé, uvedomil si nadrozmernosť svojich uší alebo to naozaj je tou Studňou. Rád by som vedel, čo to tam narvali, že má muzikálne halucinácie. No, teraz už vieš, čo zostalo z veľkého Matera Zeshuwala, černokňažníka šesťdesiatej úrovne a majstra démonológa.“ „Černokňažníka šesťdesiatej úrovne?“ spýtal sa Faelin. „Ten titul je vymyslený. Musel som mu nejaký pridať, s jedným by to nevyznelo dostatočne dramaticky. Proste, je nepoužiteľný. Možno sa raz vráti do normálu, ale pochybujem o tom. Problém je, že vás akolytov nemal kto učiť privolávať démonov. A my traja sme príliš leniví na to, aby sme si dobrovoľne vzali ďalšiu prácu navyše. Takže sme vám povedali, že to nesmiete študovať a tak sa vás pokúsili namotivovať, aby ste sa začali cvičiť sami. Jediná Lydia si to uvedomila a stiahla so sebou aj teba. Ale, občas sa veci pokazia.“ Faelin zhrozene pozeral na Strahada. Jeho Lydiina smrť vôbec netrápila. To, že mu démon vysal akolytu nebolo nič zlé. Faelinovi z černokňažníka prišlo zle. „Vyzeráš bledo. Dúfam, že mi tu neodpadneš, nemám chuť ťa vliecť až do tvojej postele,“ povedal Strahad, „Takže ti odporúčam vzchopiť sa. Odpočiň si a zajtra pokračujeme. Máš skúsenosti, tak môžeš naučiť aj zvyšok Tupej roty privolávať nižších démonov.“ Strahad ho potľapkal po pleci a vyviedol z Materovej izby. Potom od neho bez slova odišiel. Faelin sa ako mátoha presunul do komnát akolytov. Boli tam Fenrick a Magaz, hrali spolu karty. Orkská žena si všimla jeho čudný výraz v tvári a zamračila sa. „Čo sa deje?“ spýtala sa, ale Faelin neodpovedal. Prešiel k svojej posteli a z truhlice vybral svoje osobné veci. Prezliekol sa do cestovných šiat, v ktorých prišiel pred tromi rokmi do Ratchetu a do cestovného vaku si vzal všetko, čo mal. Svoje róby, ktoré používal ako akolyta, nechal tam. „Faelin, si v poriadku?“ spýtala sa znova. „Asi videl v meste niekoho, komu neladili nohavice s košeľou,“ povedal posmešne Fenrick bez toho, aby vôbec odvrátil zrak od kariet. Faelin na nich nereagoval. Prehodil si vak cez plece a pomalým krokom opustil miestnosť. Potom, nikým nepovšimnutý, odišiel z veže. V meste sa už trochu spamätal a podarilo sa mu dostať na jednu zo vzducholodí smerujúcich do Tirisfalu. Nasledujúci deň odletel späť do Lordaeronu. Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu